


Questionable

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: Punching out my dancelines [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingon gets some questions answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionable

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Истории о Маэдросе и Фингоне, их братьях и сёстрах, смешные и не очень](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431498) by [rio_abajo_rio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio)



> 0\. Ever since I settled on [this face claim](http://imindhowwelayinjune.tumblr.com/post/98824792423/collecting-my-dwmp-face-claims-in-one-place-ill) for Maedhros, I’ve wondered about how he maintains his stylish ‘do…  
> 1\. This takes place in the very early days of Fingon and Maedhros’ relationship, when Fingon is an eighteen year old freshman, and Maedhros is a senior.

Maedhros came slowly into wakefulness, and as he did, he became aware of the creeping sensation that he was being watched. 

He stirred and opened his eyes, blinking in the sunlight, and started back. Fingon was sitting up in bed next to him, watching him intently with a rather amused expression. 

“Findekáno!”

“Yes?” 

“You…you startled me,” said Maedhros lamely, trying to shake himself awake. “What are you doing?” 

“Watching you sleep,” said Fingon, scooting down next to him. “Okay, no, I was waiting for you to wake up.” 

“Why?” 

“I had some questions I’ve been  _dying_  to have answered,” said Fingon seriously. “And as this is my first time spending the night with you, I figured I’d finally get some answers.” 

Maedhros tried to look suspiciously at him, but was foiled by Fingon tucking his head under Maedhros’ chin and wrapping an arm over his chest. “Um. What questions did you have, exactly?” 

“Well,” said Fingon, nuzzling against Maedhros’ throat, “the first was, ‘Can I finally convince you stop being so uptight and sleep with me?’ and you answered that one to great satisfaction. At length. And more than once.” 

Maedhros fought to keep the smile from his lips, but failed. Fingon kissed his neck and propped himself on his elbow to watch Maedhros, grinning. “I was really impressed with your ability to overcome your ridiculous hang-ups about my age, and about our families, and ‘Oooh, my brothers will hear us’…” 

“They’re not ridiculous hang-ups,” protested Maedhros. “And the last one, at least, turned out to be very real.” 

“I can’t help it,” said Fingon, unconcernedly. “You bring out the worst in me. By which I mean, you bring out the screaming orgasms in–” 

“Yes, okay, hush,” said Maedhros, turning a little red but feeling pleased despite himself. “What were the  _other_  questions you wanted answered?” 

“Ah,” said Fingon, lying down again. “Those were the morning ones. One’s been weighing on me in particular.” 

“And that is…?” 

“Do you wake up with your hair looking that good?” Fingon pushed himself upright and straddled Maedhros’ waist, bending down to cup Maedhros face between his hands and sliding his fingers into his hair. “And the answer is…Good lord, no. Oh my god.  _You have the worst bedhead_. Maitimo, I’ve never been so happy. How much product do you have to use to get it right? Do you have a hairstylist hidden in the closet? Doesn’t it get in your face? Do you ever inhale it by accident in your sleep? When you shower – oh no, you must look like Cousin Itt, I HAVE to see. Can we shower together next? And – ” 

“That's enough,” said Maedhros, and pulled Fingon, who was laughing helplessly now, down into the blankets. “See, I was right. I  _knew_  it would be a mistake to have you over.”

"Too late," said Fingon, as Maedhros kissed him to muffle his laughter. "You’re stuck with me now, Maitimo."


End file.
